Promenade
by souplover9
Summary: Clark convinces Lois take a stroll around the farm with him, where a surprise awaits her at the end of their stroll. Fluff. One-Shot. Clois. I wrote this back in 2006 for OPB.


**A/N: **This was written for Operation Piggy Bank back in 2006. Sam, much thanks for betaing the story.

* * *

><p>Lois Lane sat comfortably on the Kent's sofa, quietly reading a magazine when her boyfriend of a year and a half years entered the cozy living room.<p>

"Lois, let's go for a walk." Clark Kent proposed, approaching her slowly.

Lois raised a curious brow. "Why?" She asked as she closed her magazine and carelessly tossed it on the coffee table.

"Because I want to." Clark replied.

"Because you want to? That's not a good enough reason for me to join you." Lois said, crossing her arms in front of the chest, smirking. "Besides, I'm comfortable where I am."

"Lois, please. Come with me. It's a beautiful spring day, the weather is nice, the birds are chirping, and the flowers are blooming. Plus, I want to show you something."

"Smallville, the last time you said that I ended up with a sprained ankle."

Clark frowned in confusion, trying to remember that incident. "When did this happen?"

"Two years ago when we-" She stopped abruptly. Her eyes slightly widened as realization struck. "Never mind… that was with Chloe and Bruce. They hooked up after that…" A wide smile was spread across her face. She waved her hand dismissing the subject.

She was starting to get interested in what Clark wanted to show her, so she brought back the original subject. "Anyways, as you were saying…"

"Where was I when this happened?" Clark asked feeling sad. He had missed out on a lot when he went to finish his training at the Fortress.

"You were busy training with Jor-El."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it, Smallville." She caught the tone of his voice, "You're here now. That's all that matters."

Clark smiled, grateful.

"Well, what are you going to show me? My curiosity's starting to get the best of me."

"Come with me and you'll find out." Clark said with his hand extended towards his favorite army brat.

Lois wrapped her hand around her farm boy's hand; he gently pulled her up from the couch and they made their way towards the door. They were about to step outside onto the porch when Lois pulled back.

"Let's let your mom know that we're going out."

Clark gave her an inquisitive look. "It's five now and she'll be starting dinner soon." Lois said, answering his unasked question.

"She knows." This time Lois gave the inquisitive look. Clark just grinned at her and continued walking, pulling her along.

After five minutes of walking through the field, Lois' curiosity piqued, "Are we there yet?

"Almost." Was his only reply.

"You said 'almost' five minutes ago!" Lois huffed out. She was getting impatient.

"Patience, Lois, patience."

"Since when have I been patient?" She shot back.

"Good point."

They continued walking for another couple minutes. Clark came to a stop and told Lois to get on his back, as if he were to give her a piggy back ride.

"Why?" Was her inquiry.

"Trust me." Was all he responded with.

She let out a sigh and climbed onto Clark's back. "Hold on tight." Se warned, as he started to run towards the small 20 foot cliff. Lois did as she was told, but didn't see the cliff up ahead.

"Clark, what are you doing?" She spoke into his ear.

He didn't answer. Instead, he jumped off the cliff that went unnoticed by Lois until that moment. Lois suddenly realized that they were falling off a 20 foot cliff and let out an ear-piercing scream. Clark's only reaction was throwing his arms out in front of him and flying across the empty, sunlit sky.

"Lois, stop screaming and relax. I won't let anything happen to you." She stopped her wailing and opened an eye, which had been fiercely shut. She looked around and saw that they were coasting above Smallville.

"You can fly?" Lois asked awestruck.

Flyboy let out a chuckle. "Yes. I can fly"

"Since when? And why haven't you told me yet?"

"Last month… I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you surprised me alright." Lois muttered.

She let out a deep sigh, closed her eyes and relaxed, enjoying the peaceful ride. Unfortunately, the ride came to an end all too soon. The sun was setting when they came down to land. She opened her eyes and saw that they were in a cornfield. She was about to ask what they were doing in a cornfield when Clark started walking.

"Clark, can you put me down?" Lois asked.

"Yeah." He stopped and let her down. Lois unsteadily moved forward. Clark held her until she felt that she would be able to move with out falling on her face. They stood silently in each other's embrace, watching the sunset in the vast distance.

"You okay?" Clark finally asked. Lois nodded in response. "Do you have any questions?"

"No. After the initial shock passed, I was fine." She stood on her toes and gently kissed Clark on the lips.

They broke apart, smiling at each other, "Ready to go?" Clark asked.

"Yes. Although, I'm wondering why we landed in the middle of a corn field."

"You'll see."

"Wait. I thought that you wanted to show me that you've defied the law of gravity - as yourself." She spoke with a frown on her face.

"That was one of the things that I wanted to show you."

Lois gave him a curious glance. "What are you up to, Mr. Kent?"

"Nothing." He said with an innocent smile. He took her hand and pulled her though the stocks of corn, coming to a clearing.

What Lois saw surprised her. In the middle of a 10 foot diameter clearing, there was a picnic set up, candles surrounding it. Clark took her hand and led her to the center of the open space, where a small box sat on a stool.

Lois looked curiously at the box and asked, "Is that for me?"

"Who else would it be for?" Clark replied with a smile.

She slowly reached for it. "Is it made of chocolate?" she asked, slightly surprised.  
>Clark nodded and quietly replied "Yes. Open it up."<p>

Lois smiled as she unhurriedly lifted the lid. It was filled with raspberries. She looked up at Clark.

"Eat them." It was a demand.

She took the first one out and tossed it into her mouth. She took the second one out and brought it to Clark's lips.

"Open." she simply said.

He grinned and complied. They took turns feeding each other the raspberries until the only thing left in the box was a ring. Lois' eyes widened in surprise. She looked up at Clark, who had reached into the chocolate box and pulled out the ring. He placed the container on the stool and got down on one knee. He held her shaking hands and began his proposal.

"Lois, you are the love of my life. I didn't know how to live until you came into my life. You're always full of surprises, you always know what to say to make me smile and change my mood for the better. I love you more than I can explain and if you say yes, then I'll spend the rest of my life trying to show you my love."

Lois was so overwhelmed with emotion that she gave her answer through her actions rather than words. She got down on both knees and cupped Clark's face. She closed the space between them and kissed him. Their foreheads were touching when they broke apart.

"Yes." Lois answered, her voice barely a whisper.

Clark took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. He then picked her up by the waist and started to spin her around; they both let out a laughter of delight.

He gently placed her on the ground and called out, "She said yes!"

Lois was about to ask who Clark was talking to when she got her answer. Everyone they were close came out from hiding behind the corn stocks: The General, Lucy, Chloe, Bruce, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, and of course, Shelby.

Lois and Clark both stood there, radiating in their happiness as they were both enveloped with radiating happiness from the ones they loved.

**-THE END-**


End file.
